


Peachy Keen

by Emoryems



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoryems/pseuds/Emoryems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy making out that turned into angsty making out. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy Keen

 

Kurt loves the feel of Blaine’s lips on his, the way the other boy’s stubble will rasp across his chin and jaw, catching on his sensitive skin and sending tingles of pleasure straight to his groin. It is a wonderful, wonderful sensation that Kurt can’t get enough of. 

Since Blaine had become his boyfriend (and he still can’t quite believe that), Kurt has discovered that there are endless possibilities when it comes to kissing.You can bite, lick and nibble, graze your teeth over flesh, and so very many other things in many, many combinations.It’s almost a game to them; they will spend hours just lying in bed and trying new things, finding what works and what doesn’t. 

Kurt moans when Blaine licks a stripe up his neck, tonguing the line of his jaw just below his ear.Blaine loves to tease that spot, playing at Kurt’s body like it’s an instrument. 

Blaine   
has his hands under Kurt’s shirt, enjoying the feel of smooth skin, letting his fingers trail over the expanses to catch on dips and curves of muscle and bone as he goes.Kurt is thin, but he’s got amazing definition and a lean musculature, an adventure of it’s own to traverse. 

Propped up on his forearms above Blaine, Kurt is straddling the dark-haired boy, shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned from the bottom up.His uniform jacket and tie are laid over the chair that belongs to Blaine’s desk, and Blaine, who is in the midst of ravishing his mouth with single-minded determinism, has lost his own tie to the floor. 

The feel of Blaine’s tongue as it explores his mouth, the way that Blaine’s teeth keep nipping at his bottom lip, it’s all more then Kurt could have imagined.Kissing Brittany was nothing like kissing a boy.Nothing like kissing Blaine. 

Kurt lifts one hand, compensating for the loss of support by leaning further down onto his boyfriend’s chest, and tangles his fingers in Blaine’s dark curls.Blaine reacts to the touch by pressing even further up into Kurt, practically moulding their bodies together as he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist. 

Kurt groans into Blaine’s mouth, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of stubble rasping across his jaw as Blaine drags his mouth away to lick and suck his way down Kurt’s neck.When he reaches the collar of Kurt’s shirt, he slowly traces its edge before working at the skin with lips and teeth. 

“Don’t you dare leave a mark,” Kurt warns, voice husky.

“Mm. Whoops.” Blaine grins at his handiwork. 

Kurt disengages his hand from Blaine’s hair and smacks his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Jerk.” 

“But you love me for it,” Blaine says playfully. 

Smiling, Kurt laughs. “Silly me.” 

“Mm-hum,” hums Blaine, “silly you, indeed.” 

Losing themselves in each other once again, Kurt inhales deeply, relishing the scent of hair gel, musk and Blaine’s cologne.

Blaine   
, having thoroughly ravished Kurt’s neck, reaches his hands up to undo the three remaining buttons of Kurt’s shirt.When he is finished he wraps his arms around Kurt’s torso and rolls them over, grinning down at Kurt from his new position. 

“You look so proud,” Kurt says, raising his brow. 

Blaine   
licks his lips.“Who wouldn’t be, having you like this.”

Heart filled with warmth, Kurt grins. “Romantic sap.” 

“You know it.” 

Blaine   
makes his way down Kurt’s neck again, continuing on his way to his chest, pulling the button-up shirt apart as he goes.He barely misses lavishing Kurt’s nipples, making his way to Kurt’s naval instead, and then across to his right side where the skin is especially sensitive.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice breaks through Kurt’s pleasured haze, and he looks down at Blaine in question. “What are these?” 

Kurt bends his neck forward, looking to where Blaine is indicating, and groans softly, letting his head fall back to hit the pillow.

“You still have bruises?” Blaine moves up so that they are eye to eye. “It’s been months since you transferred, Kurt.” He sounds so confused. 

“They aren’t bruises.” At Blaine’s disbelieving look, Kurt continues, “Well, they aren’t bruises any more.” 

Kurt sits up, shrugging his shift off his shoulders, and then turns around and lays on his stomach, exposing his back to Blaine. 

“Oh my God,” Blaine gasps. “There’s so many.” 

“There were a lot of locker-slams and dumpster-tosses,” Kurt says.When Blaine’s eyes meet his, full of compassion, he smiles.“Having skin as great as mine had to have one downfall.” 

Blaine   
runs a hand down his side, and Kurt knows from looking in the mirror many times that it’s the largest portion of his back that is untouched. “Do they disgust you?” 

“What?” Blaine exclaims, almost breathlessly. “No, of course not.” 

“Okay,” Kurt says.

“Why haven’t they faded?” 

Kurt huffs, breath hitting the pillow with a ‘whoosh’. “It turns out that, when bruises are bad enough, they can sometimes leave iron behind after they fade.It pigments the skin. A sort of tattoo, really.” 

“I didn’t think you were into tattoos.” 

Laughing, Kurt is grateful to have such a wonderful boyfriend. “Yeah, well, not everyone is perfect.” 

“You are,” says Blaine, moving in close again. 

Kurt reaches around with one hand, pulling Blaine in for a kiss, sloppy and wonderful from the angle. When they part, Kurt settles back down on the pillow while Blaine lies down beside Kurt, his chest brushing against Kurt’s arm. 

Blaine   
drags his fingers over Kurt’s skin gently, fascinated by the multitude of colours.“Do they hurt?” 

Kurt shakes his head and cranes his neck to watch.“No.Not anymore.”

Kurt can almost see the pain that flairs in Blaine’s chest at his words, and then his boyfriend leans down, placing a soft kiss over a dark red mark. 

Kurt gasps beneath him, letting out a little moan. “Oh,” he sighs.

“Feel good?” Blaine kisses him again, enjoying the feel of his lips playing over soft skin. 

“Yeah,” Kurt breathes. “S’nice.”

Blaine   
chuckles, his chest rumbling against Kurt’s side. “Only ‘nice’?”

“Wonderful. Amazing. Brilliant. Did I say ‘wonderful’ yet?” Kurt says, smiling. 

“That’s better,” Blaine laughs.   



End file.
